Historically, electrical power distribution grids have existed to facilitate the transfer of power from large, centralized generation sites via a transmission network to the customer. This transfer of power was primarily uni-directional, with minimal interest in the distribution grid as a stand-alone entity. This, however, is set to change as the grid trends from a centrally controlled system to one more distributed in nature.